The Horror That Is Jack Spicer
by oichigo-11
Summary: Jack Spicer was a normal child, until his cat started to talk to him; how will Jack grow up with a talking cat? A talking cat that only he can hear. Psycho!Jack Beware! Xiaolin Showdown doesn't belong to me (though I wish it did) This is only for amusement...and to scare the shit out of people; due to the Horror-ish theme, it's rated M just in case


A/N: Hiya! I know, I know. I need to update; but this idea has been swimming in my head for ever! Xiaolin Showdown doesn't belong to me (though I wish it did) This is only for amusment...and to scare the shit out of people; due to the Horror-ish theme, it's rated M just in case

THIS IS DARK! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! LAST WARNING! PSYCHO!JACK SPICER!

* * *

Jack Spicer sat in his room rocking back and forth, he flinched and covered his ears as he heard his parents yell about him again; Jack tried to push back into the corner he was hiding in, poor little Jack was only the age of 5. Hearing a 'meow' he looked up and saw his beautiful Calico cat, which he named 'Cammie', Jack lowered his arms and tilted his head to the side.

"C-Cammie…did you just talk?"

The cat meowed at him before looking back, her tail swishing behind her, Jack nodded and looked at the door.

"You're right…they are loud; I wish they would shut up"

The cat just meowed again, which Jack reached out and petted her.

"I can't do that…"

He mumbled before he looked up at the door.

* * *

Ten years later Jack was the age of 15, and still his parents yelled about him; currently the 15 year old was down in his basement working on his latest Jack-bot when the same Calico cat jumped up on the table, Jack twitched before he knocked everything down.

"Damnit! What the fuck did I do to make everyone hate me?"

He asked as he turned and looked at the Calico cat.

"The only one who doesn't is Omi!"

He yelled and walked away holding his head and groaned before he stopped and turned around.

"But I can't…."

Jack blinked before he turned and looked at the line of Jack-bots.

"Should I?"

He asked as his eyes looked around before a wide grin broke out on his face.

"They'll never see it coming! Ahahahahahaha!"

He tilted his head back and laughed, unknown to him there were two people watching him; little dear Omi and Wuya, both left to go tell the others. Once they were gone Jack stopped and tilted his head.

"Now how should I do it?"

He asked as he turned around to his bots, and held his arms up in the air.

"Yes!"

He held up a finger in front of his face, as he got a craz look in his red ruby eyes.

"Just like that~"

* * *

Back with the Monks; Omi returned home and ran up to his fellow monks.

"My friends; I have to most fearful news!"

He yelled as he waved his arms up and down, Clay placed a hand on his head and stopped him.

"Whoa partner; calm down and tell us"

Omi nodded and took a deep breath.

"Jack Spicer is planning a pop out attack!"

"It's surprise attack, Om"

Raimondo corrected before he blinked…

"What?!"

Omi nodded.

"I fear the worst my friends"

Kimiko huffed as she rolled her eyes, and sat back down.

"Oh come on. Jack's plans never worked before; no reason to worry"

Omi turned around and looked back in his house's direction.

"It is not us, I am worried about"

Omi mumbled as the other two sat down and started talking about going over to Jack's tomorrow.

* * *

Now over with the Hylin's; Wuya arrived shortly and walked through Chase's mountain hideout, looking for the said dragon lord and that horrible Bean. She smirked once she found them and walked up to them.

"Guess where I've been"

She sat down at the table, she frowned when nether men looked up or guessed.

"Fine I won't tell you what little Jackie's going to do"

She went to stand up when Chase spoke after setting the bowl of dragon soup down.

"What Spicer does; does not affect me in any way"

"Oh~ maybe a surprise attack will?"

Chase opened his green dragon eyes and looked at Wuya, telling her to go on.

"Dear Jackie is going to launch a surprise attack, he was talking to himself like normal"

She waved her hand, Chase smirked slightly as he leaned back and rubbed his chin.

"Interesting…"

Bean chuckled from his spot at the table.

"Who knew Jack had it in him"

"We'll go tomorrow and see where this 'surprise attack' takes him"

* * *

Jack hummed a creepy tone as he started to work the system the whole house was hooked up to; making sure that nothing will be able to get out of the house, once inside…even if you're a 1500 year old evil Hylin dragon.

"The doors only open one way…"

He mumbled as he worked on the system, now all he had to do is wait for dear old dad to return home…but while he waits…

"Ma~Ma~"

He called as he finished everything up and walked up stairs, he made a stop in the kitchen where he grabbed the butcher's knife and looked over at his cat, he held his finger up to his lips and started to climb the stairs to the second floor and started to walk down his parent's room; the knife behind his back as he stood in front of the door, everything was dark minus the glow of the full moon which shined through the window and enhanced Jack's red ruby eyes, he slowly opened the door and his eyes snapped up to the sleeping body, he slowly tilted his head as he saw too bodies…but his dad left after the yelling stopped. Jack slowly smiled as he lifted a bare foot and stepped in before he closed the door; a single red eye locked with his cat as the door shut.

* * *

You may call it fate or just plain bad luck; that everyone showed up at Jack's house at the same time…Mr. Spicer…the Monks…and the Hylin warriors. They all have no idea what was happening in that house at the very moment; what was happening was something gruesome…

* * *

Jack walked up to the side of the bed and looked down at the male in the bed, he blinked as he noticed it was his Uncle, his dad's own brother. Jack held back a maddening giggle as he took the knife and sliced down his Uncle's arm; from his shoulder down to his wrist, it sent his Uncle up screaming in pain, which woke up his mom. She looked over and saw Jack standing there with his hair hiding his hair, the knife behind his back, the blood dripping down his hand, his Uncle screaming in pain and trying to stop the bleeding.

"Jack! What did you do?!"

"See~"

He said as he looked up at her, blood splattered on his face.

"Now you can blame something on me that I actually did"

He had a cold insane look in his eye before he took the knife out and stabbed his Uncle in the dick; which made him scream even more.

"Now what would dad think…you cheating on him with his brother?"

He asked as he pulled the knife towards him, cutting his Uncle's dick off; his mom stared wide-eyed before she pulled a robe on and tried to run away, Jack turned his attention to his Uncle.

"Just like this?"

He asked as he straddled his bloody hips and started to stab him in the chest, over and over again; blood coming up and hitting his face and soaking his clothes before he stabbed his neck before slitting it. He looked over his chest and laughed like a mad man.

"We're playing hide and seek like we used to? MA~MA~"

He asked as he climbed off and dragged the bleeding body of his Uncle's out of the room and down the hall, he stopped and looked at his cat; he held his finger up to his lips and continued to walk, calling for his mother. His mom was currently trying to open the back door once finding the front door won't budge; Jack dropped the dead body and walked up behind his mother.

"Found you~"

He sang before he raised the knife, his mother looked back and saw the ruby eye that always told her, that because of her son being albino that she would never be popular again, glowing in the moonlight and surrounded with blood; before the knife came down.

* * *

Outside Mr. Spicer arched an eyebrow at the group that was standing in front of him.

"So, you're Jack's friends?"

They all nodded, Bean safely hidden away, Mr. Spicer huffed as he turned around and walked towards the door.

"Didn't know he had friends:

"Oh yes! We are very good friends. He is very chill!"

Omi smiled as Raimondo face-palmed.

"That's cool, Omi"

"That too!"

Mr. Spicer shook his head as he opened the door and allowed ever one in; he gasped as the door closed behind him.

"It's no good…the door only opens one way"

* * *

Jack brought the knife down and stabbed his mom through the back and punchier a lung, she slid down the glass as he continued to stab her; he dragged her away and stabbed her in the chest and stomach over and over again, laughing as he did so. She reached up and cupped his cheek, which made him stop and look at her; she had her on blood on her face and running down from her mouth. She tried to speak but choked on her own blood before she got out the words.

"I-I'm sorry…"

Jack looked at the arm before he raised the knife up.

"S-sorry, I didn't ge-get rid of you s-sooner"

Jack just sliced right through her palm, spraying more blood on his face before he sliced her throat; he nodded and smiled as he stood up.

"I know…he's home"

He stood over his mom with the knife in hand and his once white shirt stained and soaked in blood as well as his black pants were also soaked, his hair the once snow white; having strip it of its color before starting was now blood red. He didn't move as he heard the door open and a gasp as it shut.

"It's no good…the door only opens one way"

He looked up at his dad and stared right at him.

"W-What the fuck!?"

His dad yelled as he dropped his things, every one stared too shock to do anything.

"You didn't know? She was cheating on you with your brother; but it's alright…they told me how to take care of them; everything is fine now"

He held out his hand to his side and smiled, his dad bit his lip before he spoke.

"W-Who told you?"

"The voices"

He blinked before he looked over at his cat.

"What? He can't hear you?"

He looked back at his dad before his dad hung his head.

"I'm sorry…"

"You should've got rid of me sooner too?"

He asked as he walked forward slightly and had the knife pointed down, which started to make a small puddle.

"No…I'm sorry I didn't help you earlier"

Jack stared at him and relaxed he dropped the knife and watched his dad come up and hugged him close; Jack's eyes started to water before he held onto his dad and cry into his chest.

"They won't stop! I don't want to hurt anyone!"

"It's okay…it's okay. I'm here."

The others looked at each other before looking back at the two to see Mr. Spicer stab Jack; Jack's eyes widened before they slowly closed.

"What did you do to Jack Spicer!"

Omi yelled as Chase, of all people, held him back.

"I only knocked him out"

He picked up his son and walked over to the door where he kicked it down.

"Leave and never come back to this house"

He spoke over his shoulder before he vanished suddenly, leaving behind a confused group and a house of horror's.

* * *

A/N: My first real try at Horror; please tell me how I did. And if I should continue it


End file.
